You're the Closest to Heaven that I'll Ever Be
by AprilC3604
Summary: Set 30 years in the future. Dean Winchester is an angel in heaven but not just any angel. A warrior angel that lives on earth guiding hunters and helping them get ready for yet another war. What he didn't expect was to fall for a hunter he was guiding.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **Just something I have been thinking about doing for a few weeks now. Little different kind of romance : ) _

_***Prologue***_

_**"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow" <strong>_

_Set 30 years in the future. Dean Winchester is an angel in heaven but not just any angel. A warrior angel that lives on earth guiding hunters and helping them get ready for yet another war. What he didn't expect was to fall for a hunter he was guiding. What will happen when their secret romance is discovered? Can they survive?_

Rachel Weston walked into her small motel room and dropped her weapons bag on the table. She locked the door and poured a salt line. She headed over to the bathroom and went in and began to wash the blood off her hands. It had been a long twenty fours hours but in the end…mission accomplished. She was a damn good hunter and she knew it. Sure she had help along the way from someone unexpected but still she knew what she was doing.

"Looks like I missed all the fun."

Rachel smiled and looked into the mirror to see Dean standing behind her, "You missed one hell of a fight out there but I think I did alright." She said, "Where have you been?" she asked and grabbed and towel and dried her hands.

"Checking on a few people over in Kansas and then I headed over to Kentucky for a few days."

Rachel turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "You know you have been MIA for almost two weeks."

"What can I say, everyone needs me. I'm a busy man." He smiled. "There are a lot of people out there that need help these days."

"Yeah I know. Don't remind me." She said and pushed by him and walked out of the bathroom and Dean followed, "So what are you doing here now? Finally fitting me in to your busy life?"

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." Dean said, "You know I have a job to do. I have no choice. I have other I have to look after not just you."

"Yeah I know." Rachel sighed, "It's just…..I wish you were around more. I use to see you every other day and now it's like you don't have time for me anymore. Its like you did your job and threw me aside like…..like I don't even matter."

"I always have time for you and I would never throw you away." Dean said and closed the space between then, "I have taught you everything I know now I am doing the same for the others." He said, "Don't ever thing you are second to me."

"But I still need you. Call me selfish but that's how I feel. I want you here with me all the time."

"We've talked about this. The more time I spend with you the more they are going to suspect something more is going on." Dean said and pulled her to him, "You know I want to be here with you as much as I can. I love you Rachel."

"I know." Rachel said and laid her head on his chest, "I love you. And I miss you so much. You're all I have. I just afraid one day I'll lose you and I'll be alone again."

"You'll never lose me I promise." Dean said. "I'll always be here for you."

Rachel pulled back and looked up at him, "You promise?"

"Promise." He said and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. All it took was two weeks for them to fall for each other. Dean was just supposed to help her come into her own in the hunting world but he ended up doing a lot more than that. He broke the number one rule. He fell for her and he fell hard. He would never admit but he was scared. He was scared of the way he felt for her, scared the he was going to lose her, scared of a lot.

Dean broke the kiss and cupped her face, "I need you to hang in there just a little longer. Can you do that?"

"I would wait forever for you." Rachel said and placed her hands on his, "I need you even if it is for just one hour a months but I don't really have a choice."

"Things will get better."

"I know. How long can you stay?"

"Just for the night. I have to head back up and check in but I'll be back."

"I understand. At least for tonight….you're here with me. That's more than can could ever ask for." She smiled at him.

"I'm always with you." Dean said. And it was the trust. She may not always see him but he was always there…..watching over her ever move. It was his job.

"So….since we're alone maybe me and you could…."

"No." Dean stopped her and backed away. He knew what she was about to say. He knew everything about her.

"Dean we have been together for almost a year now. Why not? You've done it before. A lot of time when you were human and a few times since you been an angel." Rachel said.

"I know but you're different. I told you that."

Rachel pouted and moved over to him, "But we love each other. That should count for something. It's different. Its not just a quick lay."

"I know but I can't. I don't want to do anything extra to tip them off." Dean said.

"Just block us from them for lets say oh…an hour or so." She smiled. "You know you want to." Rachel said and sat on the bed and leaned back, "I know you do."

Dean looked her over at bit on his lip, "I want you so bad it hurts but we have been over this."

Rachel sighed and sat back up, "Yeah Yeah. The stupid rules. This sucks. I have this sexy ass angel boyfriend and I can't touch him. Well not where I want to anyways."

"We'll figure this all out one day I promise." He said and sat down next to her, "Tonight I am just happy I get to be here alone with you."

"But tomorrow you'll be out there helping someone else and who knows when I'll see you again." Rachel looked down and played with her hands.

Dean took her chin between his fingers and turned her to face him, "Don't think about that now. Don't think passed this moment. Do that for me. Don't ruin it."

"Sorry." Rachel whispered and leaned over and kissed him as she rubbed his face tenderly. He was right. She needed to just focus on now. She wanted to do that for him but still thoughts raced through her mine. Where was he when he was away? Who else was he helping? Was there another girl like her? She trusted him…she did….but everyone seemed to get the full Dean Winchester and she got the left overs. He had broken so many rules since she had known him and she was ready for him to break a few for her. Will she ever have him completely? Would this war ever be over?

**"Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight"**

***Something new for me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

Rachel sat there looking at her cards eyeing the three men around here, "I'm all in." she said and pushed her chips into the middle of the table.

"You sure you want to do that little lady?" Mark Thomas, an older hunter, asked her.

"Pretty damn sure." She smiled.

"Alright then," Mark pushed his chips into the middle.

"I fold." His son Kent said.

"Me too." Jim, a long time friend of Rachel's said and threw his cards down.

"Looks like it's just me and you Mark." Rachel smiled, "Show me what you got." She said.

Marks put out his cigarette and smiled as he laid down his cards, "Three of a kind sweetheart."

"Damn this sucks." Rachel said and watched Mark reach in the middle, "Hold it. I mean this sucks for you." She said and laid down her cards, "Full house." She smiles.

"Damn it!" Mark said and leaned back in his chair as he watched Rachel take the money, "How the hell did you get a hand like that?"

"Just lucky I guess." She smiled as she counted the money, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Don't know. Still waiting on Winchester to show his face and tell us what the hell is really going on out there." Jim said.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat when they brought up Dean. She had not seen him in two weeks and it was killing her. No one knew they were together, not even Jim who was like a brother to her.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He gets busy." Rachel said, "I say we just find something to do on our own."

"You would say that." Mark said, "Like I have told you over and over it's too dangerous to be running around out there not knowing where you're going."

"Yeah Yeah. I can take care of myself." Rachel said and stood up from the chair.

"You should listen to the man." A voice came from behind her.

Rachel sighed softly and tried to hide the smile on her face as she turned around, "Dean…..long time no see. Thought you skipped out on us." She had to keep a straight face no matter how excited she was to see him.

"Business calls. I had other things to take care of." He said and took a seat.

"Good to know." She said and sat back down. It still killed her not to know who all he saw when he was away, "So what do you have for us?" she asked as she sipped on her beer.

"Pick your poison. Vampires in Chicago, Wendigos in Colorado, demons….well everywhere." Dean said.

"Just tell me where to go." Rachel said.

"You're staying here." Dean said to her.

"Like hell I am." Rachel said.

"You are and that's that." Dean said.

"I'd listen to him baby girl." Mark said. Rachel was more of a daughter to him then anything.

"I swear all of you guys are dicks." She said and got back up, "Don't come crying to me when you get your asses handed to you." She said before she walked into the back of the bar to her room.

Dean watched her go and knew she was pissed. Pissed he was gone so long and pissed that he told her she had to stay. It was his job to take care of her and that's what he was going to do.

"She'll get over it Dean." Jim said, "You know her."

"All too well Im affraid." Dean said and grabbed a beer, "So….who wants what?"

Rachel slammed her door and flopped down on her bed. She knew her and Dean had to put on this I hate you act but sometimes he made her so mad. She was just as good as everyone else….maybe even better. She laid there looking up at the ceiling sighing. This really sucked. To love a man you never saw, could barley touch. This was killing her inside.

"Are you going to be mad at me all night?" Dean asked as he appeared in her room.

"Thought about it." She said and sat up on her elbows, "Just let me go somewhere for once. You can stay with me. I want a good hunt. I'm tired of these ghost and shit like that."

"No." Dean said and sat on the bed, "You do what I tell you. We need you out there taking care of the small ones for now."

"Whatever." Rachel said and jumped off the bed and walked over to her dresser, "So did you come in here to say bye or what."

Dean walked over to her and turned her around and pulled her into his arms, "I can stay the night. Everyone thinks I have gone. I may even get to stay a few days since I sent everyone out so I was thinking maybe me and you could do something."

Rachel pulled away and smiled up at him, "And what something are we talking about?"

"Not that." Dean said.

"Figures." Rachel sighed. "I'm never having sex again."

"Did you have to say again. The thought of you with someone else just pisses me off."

"Sorry but a girl has needs too. I've heard stories of your past."

"That was a long time ago."

"Uh huh." Rachel said and pulled out ones of his flannel shirts he had left, "Lets just change the subject and enjoy the night." She said and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it in the hamper.

Dean bit on his bottom lip as he looked over her perfect body, "Why do you have to do that in front of me?" he asked in a low tone.

Rachel smiles, "Because I can and I know that it drives you crazy." She said as she shimmied out of her jeans.

"This is so wrong." Dean said, his eyes glues to her.

Rachel pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up, "You can have me any time you want."

"Trust me this is one rule I would love to break but I won't risk you getting hurt over one night of lust."

"Lust or love?" she asked.

"You know what I mean." Dean said and tossed his jacket over to the side and kicked off his boots. Like I said one day maybe." He winked as he climbed into the bed and Rachel got in next to him. He pulled her against his body and sighed, "I'm ok with this for now."

"Yeah me too." Rachel said, "I know I've asked this before but…..but where do you go when you're not with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you watch and help other and I just want to know who they are." She said as he ran her nails up his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know."

"They don't mean as much to me as you do." He said and kissed the tip of her nose. "Just a few hunters."

"Any other…..girls."

Dean pulled back and looked at her, "Are you really that worried?" Rachel shrugged again and Dean sighed, "Yes I watch after a few but it's different."

"How?"

"You ask too many questions you know that?"

"Its been said. So tell me why I'm different to you?"

"You just are. I've known you longer and I love you. That should be enough but I love you because you're smart, funny, a kick ass hunter and sexy as hell. Everything I love about a woman. Happy now?"

Rachel smiled, "Very." She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Her tongue slowly moving against his.

Dean rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeper with more passion. His fingers ran though her hair. Rachel moaned into his kiss, her nail moving on his back. His lips moved from her lips to her neck and she moaned, "Dean….Please."

He pulled away and grunted as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, "This sucks."

Rachel sighed, "I know baby."

Dean rolled off of her and laid on his back, "We really need to figure something out."

"I know." Rachel said, "Let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm sure you are going to send me on some meaningless hunt."

"They all have meaning." Dean smiled at her, "But get some sleep."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yes I will." He kissed her again." Goodnight sweetheart."

Rachel rolled onto her side and drifted off why Dean lay there thinking. Sometimes he wondered if being with her was fare to her. He knew what she wanted. She was human after all. She wanted a real relationship with a future and he wasn't sure if he could ever give that to her. Maybe he was being selfish by staying with her but he just couldn't stay away from her and he had tried many times. There was just something about her. He was drawn to her in so many ways.

***Thanks for the reviews guys. Im so glad you liked it : )**


End file.
